


Parents

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written in 2005.





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005.

His parents loved him, of that he was as sure as he was that his father would bathe his self-inflicted wounds in antiseptic lotions and his mother wrap him in a large towel, holding him close to her as she drank in his freshly-bathed scent.

His parents loved him, of that he was as sure as that the next full moon would rent his body in two, that living a normal life meant locking himself away once a month in their damp basement.

His parents loved him, of that he was as sure as he was that they would forever fear him.


End file.
